


Blondes Have More Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam gets tired of Jack’s blonde jokes and decides to get revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Blondes Have More Fun

##  Blondes Have More Fun 

##### Written by Mia   
Comments? Write to us at leannt@email.com 

  


"And then the blonde says-"

"Sir."

"And then the blonde says-"

"Sir!"

"No, that's not what the blonde said, Carter."

"Sir, I think blonde jokes are very degrading."

"Carter, I'm trying to tell Daniel the punch line. And then the blonde says-"

"Uh, Jack. I hate to do this, but I agree with Sam."

"Thank you, Daniel."

"You would. I'm going somewhere my jokes are appreciated."

"Daniel, could you do something for me?"

"Sure. What?"

"Help me get back at the Colonel."

"Uh, Sam-"

"He'll never know you helped. Someone has to get him to stop the blonde jokes."

"Okay."

 

_The next day_

"This isn't funny, Carter."

"I don't know, sir, I think it fits you."

"Blonde is definitely your color, Jack."

"How long will it last?"

"The dye in your hair will just last a day or two. You might want to get rid of that shampoo, sir."

"You know what they say about blondes having more fun Jack. You might want to keep that color."

"You had something to do with this, didn't you Daniel?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Sam, you said you wouldn't tell."

"Sorry, Daniel."

"Just for that, did you hear the one about the blonde who-"

"DANIEL!"

"I'm joking, Sam. Jack, what are you doing with that bottle of shampoo? Jack? JACK! AAHHH!"

  


* * *

>   
> © December 15,1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### For all the blondes who hate blonde jokes.

* * *

  


_http://www.stargatefan.com_


End file.
